


命定

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：ED然，霜杏昀，一个校园恋爱的故事，怀孕提及
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 11
Collections: 可以一读





	命定

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ED然，霜杏昀，一个校园恋爱的故事，怀孕提及

张若昀和刘昊然是室友，四人寝里睡对床的那种。两人都不是自来熟的性子，再加上张若昀常常戴着耳机跟自我对话，因此在另外两位室友常常丢下他们二人世界的情况下，他们两人其实并不熟。

但好歹是同一间房里一起睡觉的同学，所以再怎么陌生的关系也能和普通朋友沾上一点边儿。张若昀是个很难早起的人，而巧了刘昊然也是。所以每早两人睡眼惺松地爬起来时，房间里总会飘起一段带着哈欠的问话：

“包子？”

“砂锅吧。”

“你一大早吃砂锅啊？”

“那包子吧。”

“炸酱面？”

“炸酱面。”

在包子铺点炸酱面，大概就是两人少有的绝对默契。

张若昀打着哈欠从睡袋里爬出来，乱糟糟的头发蓬松在脑袋上，乍一看特别有犀利哥的风范。

对面的刘昊然眯着眼看手机，因哈欠而合不上的嘴将本就没剩多少的眼睛彻底挤成两道小缝。挂在眼角的生理眼泪让他下意识眨了眨右眼，从视角边缘泛开的一道浅光柔和了一切棱角，在张若昀不经意路过其中时，具象的画面都变成仅剩黑色与肉色的模糊色块。眼泪被风扇吹得有些凉刺，刘昊然眯眼擦去湿润，关掉夹在床栏的小扇吼，抓着手机也爬下床去。

洗手间正好传来冲水和开门的声音，刘昊然便带着洗漱用品进去接水漱口。那时张若昀正弯腰洗着头发，修长又好看的五指盲摸着台上的瓶罐，随意挤出点洗发露就往自己脑袋上搓。

男孩子家做事多少有点大开大合，一些泡沫难免会溅到台子乃至隔壁的水池子上，所以刘昊然不动声息地拿开自己的物品并往旁边挪了一步。随后，他弯腰吐掉嘴里的泡沫，快速过干净嘴巴，拿起毛巾洗脸。

两道流水声凑巧地一同响起。因分流而变得不那么充沛的水量让张若昀的冲洗变得有些不便。好在刘昊然洗脸很快，一方水流截止后另一方的水势立刻迅猛起来。毫无防备的张若昀被滋了一脖子的凉意，吓一跳的人连忙拉过毛巾想要阻止水流进衣领，然而从那紧跟着来的脏话看，估计是没太成功。刘昊然擦干水珠，扭头看他，算是一种生物对同胞本能的关心反应。不过张若昀已经关上水龙头直起腰来了，打湿一片的后衣领让他有点自暴自弃地胡乱揉擦头发，就连水珠流进胸间的凉意都懒得再去管。

“我要给你多少？”还在擦着头发的张若昀对镜子里的刘昊然问。后者回忆了一下刚才看到的数字，但只有大概轮廓，不确定具体细节。

“我等会看看。”

张若昀轻轻嗯了一声，放下毛巾后拿起杯子接水漱口。刘昊然在一旁收拾好自己的东西离开。这又是十分稀松平常的一天。

外卖是在约摸半小时后送来的，刘昊然刚接起电话，张若昀就自觉下楼了，回来时手上还多了两罐可乐，进门后直接把东西一股脑堆在刘昊然桌上。刘昊然解开袋子拿出张若昀的份递给他，随后咬着刚拆开的筷子坐下准备享用早餐。

他的桌子里侧放着一台正在播放电影的笔记本电脑，电脑侧前方有一个表面磨损的水壶和一个杯子，杯子旁摆着刚打开的可乐，可乐罐下压着轻飘飘的塑料袋，袋子里装着餐盒盖和已经撕开的餐具包装袋。刘昊然戴上耳机，捧着手里的餐盒搅拌盒子里的面条。不怎么明亮的屏幕隐约反射出他的胳膊还有后头张若昀的床铺，另外相对安静的电影开场也让身后嗦面的声音显得很是响亮。

但刘昊然不觉得吵。谁吃面不是这个样，吃面不嗦那还叫吃面吗。所以礼尚往来地，刘昊然也低头吸溜了一大口，直接塞满腮帮子地嚼嚼嚼，嚼了起来。

两人一起吃饭，总会有人先吃完。比刘昊然早一步开动的张若昀理所当然地先一步合上餐盒。他拿起易拉罐喝完最后一口可乐，又拿起一旁的杯子用水漱了漱口。往嘴里丢进两颗薄荷糖后，他转身想把垃圾收进原本的塑料袋里。

可无奈刘昊然又没把袋子放在地面上。他总是这个样子，可能因为实在懒得收拾但又不想让自己座位显得太乱，所以不管什么都会往桌上堆，再不济也要往柜子里塞，总而言之除了鞋子以外的东西都不能出现在地上。搞得每回张若昀和他一起订完外卖吃完饭后想收拾的时候，都不得不摘下自己的耳机，转过半个身子，再伸手拍拍他的肩膀。

“袋子。”张若昀示意道。

“噢，不好意思，我又忘了。给。”刘昊然脖子上挂着一头戴式耳机不好意思地朝张若昀笑，递过来的手上拎着一个钉着外卖单的袋子。

张若昀接过袋子转回身去，把餐盒餐具和多余的易拉罐都整齐摆好后，将袋子放在椅子旁一个平时用来堆放杂物的地方。随后他重新戴起耳机继续被打断的观影，不想旁边手机一震，接到一个来自不在场室友之一的电话。

张若昀只好再一次摘下耳机，挑眉拿起手机接通了电话，不冷不热地对着话筒问候了一句。

“怎么了？”

“你和刘昊然都在寝室吗？”总是喜欢往外跑的室友就连声音都格外活力充沛。张若昀不动声色地摁着音量键调小听筒音量，同时不轻不重地回了一句“嗯”。

“你俩今天都没啥事吧！出来玩啊！我们在解放路那家密室逃脱里，就差两人了！”

张若昀默默听着室友的话，表情经历了一系列从皱眉到疑惑到一闪而过的警惕再到恍悟的转变，最终定格在一个朝天的白眼上。

“不去。”他干净利落地回道，连一句解释都懒得说。

“哎别啊！”可电话那头也是直接的人，并且十分厚脸皮，“我们订了个八人局结果被放了鸽子，可老板又说这是特惠单不接受退货。张哥，大张哥，算我们求你了，你就跟刘哥过来救救场呗？”

“密室逃脱少了人也可以开啊。”但张若昀不为所动，“你们六个人自己玩不得了吗？”

“哎呀张哥啊！我们要是有六个人就不用来找你了！”

张若昀眉头一皱，顿时感到事情没有那么简单。果然室友下一秒的答案就让他真实体验了一回晴天霹雳。

“他们全放我们鸽子了！现在就剩咱俩——”

张若昀果断挂了电话，调了静音，当作什么事都没发生一样继续戴上耳机看他的电影。

可这时候刘昊然的手机响了。

刚点击播放的张若昀被那突然的铃声吓得摁停了视频，惊魂未定的他合着眼顺了一口气，本想接着看电影，却又因为已经猜到通话内容而有些在意刘昊然的反应，结果演变成他戴着耳机偷听刘昊然的局面，一时很有山寨谍战片那味道。

“密室逃脱？”和张若昀不感兴趣的态度不同，刘昊然的这句反问显然透露出隐隐约约的兴致。电话那头的人听了感到十分有希望，可张若昀听了却是感到十分不乐观。

没看出来啊，这小子喜欢密室逃脱？他不是四肢行动派吗，怎么还带隐藏属性的？

“现在过去？我可以啊。叫上张若昀？那我得问问他。”

一时走神的张若昀被自己名字唤回了神智，条件反射地转头看向刘昊然。彼时刘昊然已经挂了电话，带笑转向张若昀的时候正好对上他的双眼，但好像完全没读懂他眼里的暗示，张嘴就问他要不要一起去密室逃脱。张若昀一口老血梗在胸口，特别有一种老大爷喘不过气来的憋屈感。

“其实他们已经给我打过电话了。”见眼神暗示没用，张若昀便试着用口头暗示。

“那你答应了吗？”但刘昊然可能脑子里就缺根筋。

“他们开了个八人局你知道吧？”没法，张若昀只能放弃暗示改为明示。

“我知道啊，他们说八人局最少要有四位玩家，所以才来找我们。”可刘昊然还是没懂张若昀的用意，这就让张若昀十分苦恼了。毕竟他跟刘昊然不熟，做不到像刚才拒绝那位曾是他小学同学的室友那样直白地拒绝他。

但就在张若昀想着该怎么解决这个尴尬局面时，刘昊然却好像突然开窍了。

“啊，你是不是不想去？”

张若昀没有回答，不过刘昊然已经从他的沉默里读懂了答案。

“没关系，不想去就不去呗，我认识一个人也喜欢密室逃脱，我可以去找他。”刘昊然笑着掏出自己的手机翻看微信通讯录，好像真准备找人来顶替一样。张若昀看着他那长长翻不到头的好友列表，一时不禁露出了意外的表情。

哟，这小子还是隐形的社交达人呢？

然而半分钟过去了，刘昊然还是没找到他要找的那个人。

“算了。你别翻了。”张若昀都有点看不下去了，刘昊然好友列表长也就算了，居然还不加备注，这能找到就有鬼了，“我跟你一起去吧。”

刘昊然惊喜地看他，眼睛好像一下就亮了起来。张若昀被闪得有点晃眼，心道还真像一条狗。

两人很快换好了衣服一同出门。没来得及吹头的张若昀抓了一个随性的湿发造型，搭着时尚的宽领T恤和紧身的笑脸裤，再配上贴合颈部的choker与裤链皮靴，瞬间就好像变了个人似的，散发着一股冷而艳的艺术气息。

走在他身旁的刘昊然忍不住用余光偷瞄了他几眼，好奇而又欣赏地描摹着他的骨相，尤其在看到那对精致立体的锁骨时，目光一下就有些流连忘返了起来。直到他看见张若昀胸前微凸的曲线，才忽觉自己变态地收回了视线。然而那已经看见了的性感乳凸就好像印在了脑子里，叫他每次余光看到张若昀时都会不自觉想起来。

是因为他胸大吗？有点不太明白的刘昊然在心里想到。以前他也见过其他男生乳凸的样子，可都没什么反应。怎么今天看到张若昀的乳凸就一直念念不忘呢，不会真是因为他胸大所以看起来像女孩没穿胸罩的样子吧，我原来这么变态吗？刘昊然想着就感到了一阵头皮发麻，他连忙甩甩脑袋镇静下来，好在张若昀发现他不对劲之前先把自己掩饰好。

“我们打车过去吧。”一到天热就不喜欢挤公交的张若昀提议道。刘昊然附和着打开约车应用，随后和张若昀一同坐进快车的后座，出发前往密室逃脱。

路上，不甚相熟的两人都一致保持着安静。也就前排司机时不时地看着后视镜和他们尬聊。刘昊然礼貌但依然有些尴尬地附和了一路，余光瞥见沉默望着车外的张若昀时只觉得身旁好像坐了个仙子。

不过这仙子长得和一般人印象里的都不一样，不仅穿着一身黑，还带着尖锐冰冷的金属耳饰，脸上甚至打了唇钉，让那双本该让人感到温暖安抚的嘴唇一下疏远许多。但尽管他装扮得很像魔仙，身上却没有他们那媚俗或黑暗的气息，反而十分干净，清冷，像是镀着一层圣光。

刘昊然不禁微微勾起了嘴角，看得有些入迷的视线彻底忘记掩饰，因而很快就被发现。

“怎么了？”张若昀好奇地问道。

“没什么。”回神的刘昊然不好意思地笑道，“就是觉得，你穿这身真好看。”

张若昀有些意外地挑眉，好像心情还不错地笑着接受了称赞。“谢了。不过我穿什么都好看。”

刘昊然忍不住笑了，他回道一句“那倒是”，看到张若昀开心而骄傲地抬起下巴时，觉得他特别像一只高贵的小猫，漂亮得让人心甘情愿捧着。

解放路离两人学校不远，因此约莫十分钟的车程后他们就到达了目的地。密室逃脱的店开在商业大厦四楼，店门口正对着电梯间，因此两人刚一出来就看到等在沙发上的室友们。

人齐之后他们被老板带进了准备间。简单了解过游戏的背景和相关求助操作后，四人便进入到第一个密室房间正式开始游戏。

作为小白玩家，刘昊然和张若昀都十分认真地翻看着房间桌子上的各种资料。而早已熟知套路的另外两人则在门边和墙上寻找通往下一个密室的密码提示。无形中分成了两组的四人都在各自负责的领域里专心工作。这时，张若昀从一堆废纸里找到了一本写有密室主人名字的日记本，正激动地喊其他人过来看，他那不靠谱的小同学就误触了墙上的开关。

一下全黑的灯光吓得众人齐齐尖叫，离张若昀最近的刘昊然同时还感到胳膊被人抓了一下，顿时就条件反射地甩手跑开。等到几声凄惨厉笑结束，房间再度恢复光明之后，他才意识到刚才抓他的可能是这会儿正青着脸缩在地上的张若昀。

他怕黑！这会儿才想起重要信息的刘昊然连忙跑到张若昀身边跟他道歉，安抚他的情绪。好在人看着没什么大碍，深呼吸几下后就慢慢缓过了神。但刘昊然还是有点替他感到生气，毕竟怕黑恐惧这事可大可小，张若昀本就心脏不好，这要万一出了意外，他们谁都担不起责任。

“对不起啊，我不是故意的，我保证绝对没有下次。”而误碰了机关的人也知道自己有错，因而出事之后第一时间就赶来跟张若昀道歉。

“这就是为什么我从来不玩密室逃脱。”张若昀撑着身后的桌子站起来道。虽然密室逃脱这类游戏主要玩的是解谜，但为了提高游戏刺激度、吸引力和话题性，店家们通常都会把一些恐怖和惊悚元素融入在里面，比如特地把房间装修得很破旧，灯光调得很暗，空调开得很低，再循环播放一些诡异的声音。但除此之外，他们还经常会在密室各种设置触发机关，以突然的黑灯或者尖叫来捉弄无知的玩家。某种意义上就好像高级版鬼屋，真实让人防不胜防。因此张若昀一直很排斥这种地方，总觉得过于故弄玄虚，甚至有点本末倒置。但在内心深处他又一直想来一次，想试着证明自己其实没有那么害怕这些东西。

然而等他真的在游戏里被吓了个半死后，张若昀还是有点后悔自己这一时冲动做下的决定。No zuo no die why I try. 张若昀在心里深深叹了一口气，但人都已经被关起来了，他除了继续还有其他办法吗。

“这是房间主人的笔记本，我觉得密码很可能在里面。”张若昀把手里的笔记本递给大家看，围在身边的三人都下意识举起手扶住本子。这时张若昀瞥见刘昊然胳膊上有几道红痕，立马就意识到那是自己刚刚抓出来的，顿时有些不好意思地跟他道了个歉。但没想到刘昊然不仅没有在意，反而勾住他的肩笑着对他承诺，下次绝对不会甩开他。

张若昀一时有点不知道该怎么回应，好像说好跟不好都哪里怪怪的，便只能心领地朝刘昊然笑了笑，然后迅速回归解题，带领大家成功破解第一个密室。

带着胜利喜悦的四人随即来到第二个密室。新玩家们还是习惯性地去查看房间里的各种物品，而老玩家们则是有针对性地在密锁周围寻找提示。唯一和上一关不同的地方，就是刘昊然变得几乎寸步不离张若昀，说是担心待会又黑灯。

“啊——！！！！”

当尖叫声震耳欲聋般响起的时候，张若昀怀疑刘昊然的嘴可能开过光。而当刘昊然被张若昀扑了满怀的时候，有那么一瞬他被胸前的柔软感惹得心想黑灯好像也挺不错的，并为此感到了短暂的良心不安。

起先大家都以为是谁又误触了机关，然而好一阵过去之后，房间依然是漆黑一片。这时他们才意识到这可能是游戏的主线剧情，并很快发现了四周一直被他们忽略的冷光照明。

“门上有字。”正对着出口的刘昊然提醒道。一旁的两个室友立即摸黑过去查看。而还在他怀里的张若昀似乎也想过去看一眼，可回头发现房里依然是伸手不见五指的黑后，就有些退缩地不敢迈步。

“没事。”心里正犹豫着的张若昀忽然听见刘昊然的嗓音，可虽突然，他却没有被吓到，他想也许是因为刘昊然刻意控制了音量。

“这一关就交给他们吧，我们歇会儿。”刘昊然搭着张若昀的肩膀道。动作看似随意，但其实经过精心安排，张若昀能感觉到，刘昊然这么做是因为怕他失去依靠后会感到不安。

这小子以前有这么体贴吗？张若昀不禁胡思乱想起来。脑中莫名就窜出两人刚开学时，第一次一起点外卖的画面来。当时确认订单之前刘昊然都问了他什么来着，有没有忌口的，有没有不吃的，还有要不要葱花香菜？他记得他们当时就点了两碗牛肉面而已，不知道的听这仗势还以为他们点了一桌菜呢。

真是当时没什么感觉，现在回想，怎么觉得自己有点输了？

突如其来的直男思路让张若昀好像拐入了一个死胡同，他疑惑地皱着眉，手指勾了勾脖子上有些磨人的皮革项圈。活动间，前方的门毫无征兆地打开，一瞬亮起的光惹得张若昀下意识抬手遮挡。

既然有光那就不用怕了。张若昀自信满满地想着，大步朝下一个密室前进，却突然脚下一陷，吓得他慌忙后退整个人撞在刘昊然的胸口上。

“嗷呜。”被撞得极狠的人发出一声凄惨狗叫，“怎么了？”他不解地歪头往前看，这才发现前面的地原来是软的。

感觉自己有点丢人的张若昀十分尴尬地清了清喉咙，被光照亮的耳朵尖隐约透出一点绯色，就好像某种果子初熟时的模样。怪诱人的。

刘昊然被这念头吓了一跳，连忙闭上眼晃晃脑袋冷静下来。可睁开眼看到张若昀一深一浅地歪着走路的身影时，刘昊然又莫名感到了一阵心痒，就好像有什么正在胸口打滚一样。

不是，以前也没觉得他这么可爱啊……刘昊然苦恼地挠了挠头发，回想张若昀平时宅在寝室里那个头发乱糟糟的样子，很确定自己对他的印象没有出错。不过……有时他刚起床懵懵地嘟着嘴巴的样子，好像确实有那么一点可爱……

“刘昊然？”走着走着发现身边少了个人的张若昀回头呼唤。回神的刘昊然连忙应着小跑跟上，看见张若昀好像若有似无地笑了一下时，只觉自己这反应蠢得有点丢人。怎么说呢，就，特像一条狗，懂吧。

但，他笑起来真好看。刘昊然欣赏地想着，看张若昀又一次沉浸在解谜中的认真侧脸，不自觉轻轻勾起了嘴角。

有过前面两次被吓的经验后，张若昀也逐渐掌握了这座密室里的熄灯套路。尽管突然被吓时还是会有些惊起，就像小动物一样会瞬间竖起耳朵皮毛甚至弹跳起来，但只要一挨着刘昊然，就能迅速恢复镇定。等到最后一关的时候，他甚至还能勾着刘昊然的胳膊在黑暗中寻找发光线索，并顺利带大家完成逃脱。

四人从密室里出来的时候，仪式感很重的老板和员工都欢呼着给他们开了礼花。虽然突然的声响都把他们给吓了一跳，尤其把刚松懈下来的张若昀吓得直接跳起叫出了声来，但大家还是很快乐地笑成一团，并爽快地答应了老板的请求，在背景墙前拍照留影。

离开的时候，大家都在电梯间里整理自己身上的彩纸和丝带。对于刘昊然他们这种没抹发胶的人来说，头上的东西随便用手弄一弄就能给弄下来。但张若昀抓了发型，因而只能对着电梯舱那镜子一样的舱壁小心拿下头上的东西。刘昊然见他进度太慢，便好心替他理了理脑后他看不见的地方。期间两人眼神交汇的时候，都感觉到有什么变得和之前不一样，这次出来玩，着实让他们的关系一下亲近了很多。

午餐、下午茶或者说晚饭是在火锅店里吃的。经典的红白锅底搭配各色各样的生鲜肉类，咸香麻辣的爽口让他们这一顿都十分满足。吃饱喝足后，他们来到附近的商业区打发时间。目标很明确的两位室友带他们来到某家影像店，却没有买碟，而是用移动硬盘直接把片子拷走了，这年头还是视频文件更方便一些。

刘昊然因为身体上的隐疾，所以对这些片子都没太大兴趣。张若昀倒是一脸认真地在店里逛着。偶尔看见他从架子上拿下一两张影碟仔细查看时，刘昊然都不禁偷偷往封面图多看了两眼。捆绑、束缚、强制、还有轮交，没看出来啊，他原来喜欢这一类的吗？但张若昀最后并没有买碟，也没有买视频，只逛了一圈然后来到店门点了一根烟。期间刘昊然发现他耳朵好像有点儿红，不知道是被里面的热给闷的，还是被碟子上的内容给羞的。但他靠在墙边点烟的时候，腿好像偷摸夹了一下。刘昊然尴尬地收回视线，不知怎的觉得自己这样偷窥有点儿变态。

“来一根吗？”张若昀在刘昊然转头的时候发现他在看自己，但没多想，以为他只是好奇自己嘴里的烟，便主动给他递了一根。虽然在军训那会儿他就已经知道刘昊然没抽过烟，不会抽，也没想过要去抽，但心思这种事哪说得准，尤其他们这个年龄段的人，什么东西不想试一下，所以每回张若昀点烟的时候，都会问他一句要不要。

以前刘昊然都会拒绝的，但今天他却好像犹豫了。张若昀歪头看了他一会儿，随即就笑着上前来把烟凑到他嘴边。刘昊然好像对他的动作感到一些意外，表情呆呆地夹住了烟。等到面前窜起一簇火苗时才笨拙地低头凑近，结果刚吸进一口就被呛得咳出雾来。

“刚开始别吸那么猛。”张若昀有点好笑地指导道，“你可以先把烟吐出来一部分，再重新吸进去。喉咙觉得痒的时候忍着，试过几次之后就会习惯了。”

刘昊然跟着他的指导试着吸了一口，烟雾进入喉道的时候的确惹起了一阵瘙痒，但他努力忍下，并继续往里吸气。最终肺部转过一圈难以言喻的侵入感，随后大脑一阵酥麻，烟草的焦香与微苦萦绕在口腔，再呼气时喷出一阵浅雾。

“抽烟就这么抽，多来几根你就学会了。”张若昀颇有点大师的老练感，炫技般吹出一个圆形烟圈。

“这烟不错吧。”他得意地笑道，纵使明知刘昊然什么也不懂，但还是因他的肯定而感到喜悦，“我那儿还有雪茄，下次让你试试。”

“好。”刘昊然笑着谢道，突然发现，张若昀好像其实是个很简单的人。以前和他相处的时候总看他常常戴着耳机，仿佛与世隔绝，而且他不笑的时候眉眼看着特别冷，因此刘昊然一直觉得张若昀是个故事很多，很深的人。当然他现在也还是会有这种感觉，他想这应该是融在张若昀骨肉里的气质，是他与生俱来的孤独与神秘，但除此之外，他渐渐发现这个人不止这一面，他不是一个只活在自己世界里的人，他也有社交，也有朋友，也愿意和别人交往，向他们展现好意，是一个单纯而友好的人。

“你俩聊什么呢？”

买完东西出来的室友们打断了他们的对话，随即热情地搭上张若昀的肩朝他讨烟抽。张若昀嫌弃地翻了个白眼，却还是给他们一人递了一根。抽上之后他们才发现刘昊然手里也拿了一根烟，顿时夸张地勾住张若昀的脖子笑骂他带坏祖国的最后一根稻苗。三人于是笑着小小打闹了一会儿，直到店主人抗议的声音从铺子里传出，他们才收敛着一同离开。

“接下来干嘛去？”张若昀问道。刚才路过小卖部的时候，他给自己买了根冰棍，这会儿正边抽烟，边吮着手里的大冰棍。

“回去看片啊！”一旁的室友应道，那理所当然语气听得张若昀一个白眼翻上天，实在是忍不住地嫌弃道：

“这还在大街上呢，收敛一点行不行？”

“我也没说什么啊。”可室友不以为然，“再说了，这都是人类基本生理需求，我们不该感到羞耻。”

“是是是，您说的都有理。”张若昀无语笑道。

但很显然，室友从中听出了敷衍的语气，便不满道：“我说的确实有道理啊。你们两个真应该跟我们学学，别总憋着自己，适当时候发泄一下啊！”

“真不用，我俩好着呢，是吧刘昊然。”

“啊？呃，是、算是吧……”没想到自己会被突然点名的刘昊然愣了一下，略显尴尬的表情让张若昀一时有点在意。但后者并没有想太多，以为刘昊然只是有点害羞，毕竟他从来不会和他们讨论这种话题，感觉纯得就跟童子鸡一样。

但有的时候，他们那两个室友就真的特别不会看气氛，又或者真的是脸皮太厚。明知道别人不想继续这个话题，还是非得拉着他们一起聊。

“是什么是啊，我看你俩一点都不好。这样吧，回去之后我们给你们拷一份视频，你们好好学习一下！”

“啊？”两人难得异口同声地表示真不用，但无奈敌不过室友们的热情，终于还是被资源给荼毒了。

那天夜晚，躺在床上的刘昊然和张若昀都有点失眠。毕竟是个有血有肉有生理需求的人，虽然因为身体的关系他们常常会刻意压制自己的性欲，但这不代表他们不馋。如今好几十个G的视频就放在手边的移动硬盘里，只要连上转接头插进手机，再点开相关APP，戴上耳机，就能收获至少精神上的满足。这等诱惑，确实让人很难拒绝。

就看一眼。就一眼。

到底血气方刚的少年们最终还是各自拿起自己的手机，方形的小屏幕在黑暗的夜里散发着淡淡的荧光，这时围在床边的遮光布便成了有史以来最具有现实使用价值的发明物。

夜，在无声的躁动里逐渐沸腾起来。张若昀注视着屏幕里的律动，指尖磨蹭湿润的下体。他的女穴总是要比阴茎容易兴奋，因此每回看性爱视频的时候，他都会下意识把自己代入被插的一方，渴望拥有那种失控的快感。然而他没有勇气去向任何人坦诚自己的秘密，被拒绝、被厌恶甚至是被排挤孤立的恐惧让他一直隐藏着自我。他太敏感，太感性，太需要情感上的抚慰以至于完全无法接受自己不想要的结局。所以他只能一直忍着，不听不看不想不要，因为没有欲望就不会产生期望，而没有期望，就不会迎来绝望。

但今晚他还是破戒了。看着画面中男女不断交合的下体，他从体外到体内都泛起了一阵酥麻。被指尖揉捏着的阴蒂硬得又痒又疼，不断翕张的穴口溢出一片淫液。他有些贪吃地上下揉弄自己的阴部，既想满足阴蒂又想满足阴穴，越发凌厉的欲求让他多希望手里能有一个按摩棒。

终究还是不满于一侧刺激的他放下了手机闭眼专心抚弄。他紧咬着下唇忍住声音，又不住张大嘴巴无声抽气。他一只手快速揉弄阴蒂，指尖不断按压蒂珠，另一只浅插阴穴，指腹磨蹭着敏感带。最终高潮到来的时候他满足地轻喘出声，整个人大张着腿颤抖不停。但很快无法被填满的内里便生出密密麻麻的瘙痒感，仿佛有无数淫虫在咬噬他的软肉，叫嚣着渴望满足。

张若昀无助地穿回裤子蜷缩起身体，冰凉的睡袋被他冷落在一旁，黏腻的下体闷痒着叫他无法入眠。这时他仿佛听见对床传来摩擦的声响。一时有点紧张的张若昀首先想到自己刚才该不会也暴露了，但很快他就被某种难以解释的好奇吸引了注意，忍不住偷偷掀开帘子看向对床。

和他床上完全不透光的布料不同，刘昊然的床帘是那种深色的半透布料，因此在他手机屏幕灯光的照射下，能让人勉强看到他身体的轮廓，以及他正在腿间活动着动作。

没想到他居然也在自慰的张若昀一时有点意外，听着耳机里还在持续的呻吟声，他不禁随着刘昊然的撸动又逐渐进入了状态。但很快，他就发现刘昊然的情况不太对。都大半分钟过去了，他腿间那东西还是颓软着半硬不硬的样子。随后没多久，刘昊然就停下了动作叹气一声。张若昀惊讶地瞪大双眼，顿时罪恶地躲回床帘后。

他不知道，他也从来没想过，原来刘昊然有勃起障碍。难怪开学这么久了都没见他做过这档子事，平时也不和他们一起开车，明明那么多女生喜欢但就是不谈恋爱，张若昀还一直以为这是因为刘昊然太纯，结果没想到原来是因为他不行。

这也太可怜了。张若昀一时忍不住同情了起来，虽然他自己也挺惨的吧，但至少还能靠自慰解解馋，可刘昊然他连自慰都办不到啊，真的太可怜了。

出于人道主义关怀，张若昀现在真的很想很想过去给刘昊然一个大大的拥抱，甚至都有了和他相互倾诉，共建互助小组的冲动。

但刘昊然突然下床了。

内心活动丰富的张若昀立刻安静下来，甚至不自觉闭上眼睛假装睡着，尽管他完全没有这么做的必要。

刘昊然进了洗手间，关上了门，在里面安静了半天也没有出来，不知道在做什么。睡不着的张若昀坐起身来，也不知道自己是什么毛病，犹豫了片刻还是爬下床去凑到洗手间门前偷听。

没有水声，那看来不是在尿尿。好像有呻吟声，但听着不像在方便。张若昀想他应该是在继续刚刚在床上没做完的事。这次能成功吗？

有些关心，有些好奇，又有些期待的张若昀不自觉地把耳朵贴得更近。他几乎整个人趴在了门上，双手贴着门板，身体重心转移，一下就忘了他们这破宿舍的洗手间大门是没有锁的，全靠一张A4纸卡着。

于是一声惊叫响起，张若昀狼狈地扑进洗手间，脑袋直接顶在刘昊然的肚子上，目光所及之处，那本来还半硬着的东西一下彻底软了。

“你！”刘昊然吓得完全傻在原地，就连话都不大会说了。

张若昀盯着他手里的东西吞了吞口水，一边胡思乱想着“挺大的啊”，一边尴尬又抱歉地抬了起头来。

“对、对不起啊。”他实在是不好意思地朝刘昊然道歉着，正准备当什么都没发生过一样回去睡觉，却意外瞥见他另一只手拿着的东西。

事情走向一下就变了。

“那是、我的毛巾吗？”

刘昊然一愣，猛地把手藏到身后去。张若昀睁大眼睛，不敢相信这居然是他的第一反应。刘昊然自己也傻了，连忙把毛巾重新拿出来。

“你你你、你听我解释，我我我、我可以解释的！”

很好，都吓结巴了。

张若昀着实疑惑，但又若有所思。

“刘昊然，你不会是喜欢我吧？”

刘昊然的表情看起来就像听到了什么惊天秘密一样。

“我、我不讨厌你。”他回答。

张若昀皱眉，总觉得这个答案和他预想的不太一样，但又好像微妙的有点一样。

“不过……”刘昊然紧张地看着张若昀，为难的表情像是在努力斟酌用词，“我、我想着你的时候，好像能硬起来……”反正都被张若昀撞见他不举的样子了，刘昊然觉得他有隐疾这事就没必要继续瞒着他了。

但他可能不知道自己刚刚那句话有多惊人。张若昀之所以目瞪口呆，不是因为他听到刘昊然承认自己不举，而是因为他听到刘昊然说想着他能硬。

兄弟你这是性骚扰你知道吗？

张若昀下意识夹了夹腿，又忍不住偷瞄了一下刘昊然腿间的裆位，虽然这会儿已经什么都看不到了，但刚才的视觉冲击仍然记忆犹新。

真硬起来的话，一定很大吧……

张若昀吞了吞口水，不知怎的觉得自己有点热。

“所以，你就拿着我的毛巾自慰？”

刘昊然好像脸红了，不敢看张若昀地点了点头。

“这上面有你的味道。”

靠。张若昀觉得自己脑子开始乱了。他余光瞥着身后还开着的门，视线扫过刘昊然手机里仍在播放的色情电影，又再看了一眼始终被刘昊然握在手中的毛巾，脑子一热，他就踢上门弄倒清洁工具卡住门口。

刘昊然意外地看着他，睁大的眼睛里隐约透出一丝紧张和惊喜。

“你这是……”

“你不是想着我能硬吗，我在这儿了，你试试吧。”张若昀越说越小声，看来也是有点害羞的，但他没有退缩，反而主动靠近了刘昊然，拿走了他手上的毛巾。

“你、你要、闻我吗？”张若昀把毛巾挂回去的时候这样问了一句。刘昊然立刻就凑了上来，反而把他吓得有点想后退。可少年一下拦住了他的腰，鼻尖与他相抵。张若昀紧张地睁大眼睛，双手好像无处安放。

刘昊然定定地看着张若昀的眼睛，大脑一片空白。他好像完全不知道自己在干什么，该怎么做，又冥冥中感到了一股牵引，和吸引。他舔上了张若昀的嘴唇，像一种试探。他抱紧了张若昀的腰，又像一种强迫，他吻住了张若昀的嘴唇，吮吸着，直视他的双眼。男孩好像有些退缩，屈着眉露出无措的神情。却又张开了嘴，于喘息中许他长驱直入。

刘昊然一下按住了他的后脑，眯眼侵略着男孩的城池。张若昀被他吻得闭上了双眼，双手紧抓在他身后，唇间呻吟不停。刘昊然感到心脏猛缩，一阵阵酥麻直冲他的小腹。他不禁闭眼深入，身体紧贴着张若昀感受他的体温。他卷起张若昀的舌头，卷进自己的口中吮吸品弄。他把人紧压在一侧的墙上，围困住他的一切让他无路可退。

张若昀的腰已经软了，他坐在刘昊然的一条腿上，内裤被打湿得黏在身上。他这时才意识到刘昊然误解了他刚才的问话，却又顾不得那么多，因为刘昊然把手伸进他裤子里了。他顺着他的裤头一路摸进去，隔着内裤抓了一下之后，再趁他呻吟之时探入内部。张若昀紧张地抓紧了他的衣服，脑袋顶在他的肩膀上等待秘密被发现的时刻。

刘昊然僵了片刻，手指徘徊在那一片，仿佛不确定地来回抚摸着。张若昀被他弄得喘息不断，源源不断的清液流出体外沾湿了刘昊然的手指，他从来没有这么湿过。

“若昀。”他听到刘昊然在他耳边低声呼唤，像是感叹又像是赞叹，声线颤抖着，压制着，动作上却又情不自禁地吻上他耳侧，舔弄着他的耳孔。

张若昀颤麻着大口喘气。他小心翼翼地捧着刘昊然腿间顶着他的硬物，拉下他裤子后双手握着反复抚弄了几遍。他彻底硬了，阴茎布满前液，粗壮的血管四处盘缠在柱身上，光是摸着就已经让张若昀渴望得疯狂。

“快进来……”等不及的男孩脱掉裤子，抬起一条腿缠在刘昊然身上。同样急切的少年扶住自己的阴茎抵上男孩的湿穴，一挺身便毫无障碍地插入大半，却在此刻停下，亲吻着男孩的嘴唇等待他适应，随后抽出一半，再彻底进入。

湿热的男孩被他干得叫出声来。随着身体的不断挺动，淫液涂满阴茎甚至飞溅在他的耻毛之上。男孩的阴穴很小很紧，被他插入之后几乎再容不下其他东西地完全撑开展平。凹凸的颗粒带紧贴着他的敏感带，每当他用力碾过时，触电般的快感都让他们爽得发麻。

原来做爱真的那么舒服。首次体验到这种快感的两人都不禁抱紧了对方热情拥吻。刘昊然彻底将张若昀托起挂在身上，精瘦的腰部持续摆动着抽送自己的粗长。肉体碰撞的声音响得几乎挡不住秘密，一浪接一浪的快感喷溅着大脑，让他们完全欲罢不能。

完全瘫在刘昊然身前的张若昀软得就像一团奶糍，他努力收紧着腿缠住少年的腰部，下体紧贴着他的胯部感受内外刺激。被眼泪打花的双眼已经无法再聚焦，于一片破碎朦胧之中，他只能看见有颗黑点在自己的面前不断晃闪。于是刘昊然忽觉锁骨一疼，贪恋的男孩正大力吮吃着他骨间的黑痣，舌头与牙齿反复刻下一道道深痕。

享受着的少年宠溺一笑，他抬起了头放任男孩在他身上肆意索取，感受着他的吻错落遍布他的颈项每一个角落，同时加快着速度挺干男孩骚软的穴心。

敏感的人儿顿时染上了哭腔，上面下面跟着一块流水地绞紧了少年的阴茎。刘昊然猜他可能要去了，便越发加大着动作激烈挺干起来。他紧紧抓着张若昀的身体，身上各处都用力得青筋暴起。他毫不停歇地抽插紧热的软穴，感受甬道由抽搐到痉挛的一系列极致转变。就快不行的张若昀哭叫着抓紧了他的后背，实在忍不住的声音只能靠主动亲吻来堵在他们之间。

高潮逼近间刘昊然恍惚想起来能不能射进去的问题，可张若昀抱得他太紧，吻得他太深，这种他已彻底拥有了男孩的感觉让他最终无视了这个问题。

第一次的潮喷迎接着第一次的射精，同时高潮的两人都瞬间失去语言能力地只能不断拥抱着深吻彼此。刘昊然放任自己把精液都射进了最深处，甚至有些觉得不够，阴茎挺动着还想涂满张若昀的穴道。

他没有软下来，即使在射完之后也依然十分硬挺。张若昀被他顶得哽咽不断，觉得自己好像被骗了一样咬住他的下巴质问他这是怎么回事。可刘昊然自己也不知道，他真的有勃起障碍，病历上的医生都可以为他证明，但这会儿他也确实硬得不行，甚至他有种预感可能一时半会儿都软不下去。

那该怎么办呢？

只能继续做了。

刘昊然把张若昀抱到洗漱台上，放倒男孩后掀起了他的上衣吻上他的胸乳。男孩羞耻地想挣扎推开他，却被轻易地扣住手腕压制在台面上。咬着刘昊然的阴道一下就收紧了，刘昊然有些意外，随即恍悟过来。他想起今天下午张若昀看的那些碟子，捆绑束缚强制道具，他之前以为是他喜欢这么对女孩，但现在他明白了，这是张若昀他自己喜欢被这么对待。

刘昊然勾起唇角一笑，迎着张若昀慌张又期待的眼神用毛巾绑起了他的双手，随即粗暴地挺干起来。他抓着男孩的胸乳肆意吮吃，指腹揉捏着乳尖掐出一声声呻吟。张若昀的阴穴湿得更厉害了，一次又一次的干性高潮接连而至，爽到几乎刘昊然每吸一下他的乳头，他就能喘着去一次。

当刘昊然吃着他的胸乳进入第二轮冲刺的时候，张若昀甚至没忍住在他之前先泄了出来，遍布吻痕的身体抖动着液喷不停，被拉伸至极限的大腿肌肉紧得像是在痉挛。

刘昊然发现自己有点享受这种把男孩肏射的成就感，于是他试着克制住自己射精的欲望，借着挺动延续张若昀的高潮，并尝试让他连续登顶。

张若昀真心被他干得找不着道了，混混沌沌的脑子里几乎只剩下刘昊然和刘昊然的阴茎。后面被刘昊然抵在墙上肏的时候，他已经软得站都站不住。于是少年带他带回到床上，与他一起躺在被展开的睡袋之上，借着布帘的遮掩持续挺插着直至深夜。

张若昀被他射了满肚子精液，从子宫到阴道全是一片黏腻。为了不弄脏身下的睡袋，刘昊然只能就着插入的姿势抱着他睡了一晚。

第二天上午，有选修课的两个室友一大早就出门上课去了，粗心思的他们都没有发现刘昊然的拖鞋堆在了张若昀床前这样的细节，更加没有想到头顶的那张一米二小床上，竟然交叠着躺了两个一米八的男子。

待他们走后，张若昀才推开刘昊然起身下床，那风风火火的气势，仿佛他才是昨晚把别人给上了的家伙。而坐在床上抱着衣服一脸小心谨慎的刘昊然，这会儿倒真有几分被人轻薄过的味道。

“你给我滚下来！”张若昀没好气地揉着腰骂道。疼，真的疼，做过之后他就知道网上那些小说写的都是真的，不仅腰酸背痛，就连那里都是火辣辣的痛，很明显就是使用过度了。

“你、你没事吧，要不吃颗布洛芬？”刘昊然小心翼翼地关心道，却被张若昀无情赏了个白眼。

“我他妈又不是姨妈痛！”

“止痛药、不分这些吧……”刘昊然小声地嘟囔着，见张若昀作势要拿东西丢他才连忙闭嘴立定站好。

“对不起啊，我不是故意的。”刘昊然抱歉道。

“你换身衣服，跟我去医院。”张若昀道。

“医院？”刘昊然不解道。

“去医院做检查！”张若昀说着狠狠瞪了刘昊然裆部一眼，顿时把人吓得捂紧子孙，“我倒要看看你是不是真的不行。”

“若昀我真没骗你。”刘昊然欲哭无泪道，哪个男人会拿这种事情来跟自己开玩笑啊。

“既然没骗我你怕什么啊，走，跟我去医院！”

“那万一我已经好了呢？”

张若昀一愣，心道也是啊，这万一他已经好了……不行，就算好了也要去看看！

于是两人最后还是一起来到了医院男科门诊部。轮到刘昊然的时候，张若昀好奇又有点隐隐约约担心地等了十几分钟，待刘昊然出来的时候显然十分心急地迎了上去询问。然而话刚到嘴边，就被刘昊然那垂头丧气的样子给堵了回去。张若昀心想不是吧，还是有点不信地去看旁边的医生，但医生只给了他一个同情的眼神。

“这下你信了吧。”刘昊然噘着嘴一脸委屈道，好像张若昀怎么了他一样，样子看着特别特别可怜。

“可是你昨晚……”张若昀还是觉得这事有点不可思议，可见刘昊然这一副都快哭出来的样子，他实在不忍心再揭他伤疤，“行吧行吧，我不说了，饿吗，我们去吃饭吧。”

刘昊然乖乖点了点头，像只小狗一样安静地跟着张若昀离开，爪子不安分地偷偷牵起他的手。张若昀下意识地想把手抽出来，可动了两下都没成功，反而被人越抓越紧，还搞成了十指相扣的模式。他有点不好意思地耳朵发烫，但到底没再挣扎，就这么随刘昊然去了。

一下开心起来的刘昊然连忙加快脚步和张若昀并肩同行。一路上他都定定地看着张若昀的侧脸，看他垂眸翻手机时的柔和的轮廓与软润的脸颊，越看就越喜欢，于是在下楼的时候，他趁周围没人便一下亲了上去。完全专注的张若昀被他吓了一跳，手机差点直接摔下楼梯，水亮的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，嘴巴半张着，表情意外地看向刘昊然。

刘昊然吞了吞口水，脑子一热就把张若昀拽进洗手间里吻了上去。被压在隔板上的男孩有些矜持地推了推身上的少年，想示意他安分一点，却反而被吻得更深。就喜欢这一套的男孩完全招架不住，少年越是逼得他紧迫，就让他越是兴奋。等到他回过神的时候，自己的穴口不但完全不疼了，还变得十分酥痒。而同样的，少年的阴茎也隐隐有要勃起的冲动。

“若昀你看，我就只能对着你硬，在其他人面前真的不行。”刘昊然仿佛撒娇一样握住张若昀的手去摸自己的阴茎。

男孩被那熟悉的硬度长度给烫红了耳朵，顿时抽回手别过脸道：“你想说什么啊？”

刘昊然顿时害羞地笑起来，抱紧张若昀低头去亲吻他的额心。

“我的意思是，你看我们都有不能说的秘密，又刚好都知道对方不能说的秘密，那不如就一直守着这些秘密，一辈子，好不好？”

“好你的头，找工作还有试用期呢，先处三个月看看吧。”张若昀脸红着傲娇道。但刘昊然听了还是很开心，低下头去便又是一个吻。

唇舌交缠的快乐终究还是让他们在隔间里来了一发。又一次被内射的男孩只能湿着内裤在大街上行走，那种精液不断流出的羞耻感让他红透了一张脸，然而这种可能会被发现的危险感又让他隐隐约约地感到了某种兴奋。

走在他身边的刘昊然自然觉察到他的情绪，一方面他有些意外于张若昀的反应，另一方面又觉得这很是有趣，仿佛男孩身上还有很多等待他发掘的惊喜。

“我们去买玩具吧。”刘昊然笑着提议道。

张若昀起先还不明白，看到旁边的成人用品店时才反应过来地红了脸。

刘昊然没等他回应就带他走进了店里，十多分钟后两人拎着一大袋东西离开了店铺，却是先去了附近的公共卫生间，再去的餐厅。

吃饭的时候，刘昊然和张若昀并排坐在四人卡座的同一侧。张若昀坐在靠里的位置，双手紧抓着自己的裤子。面前的菜单他几乎看不进几个字，脑子里只有来自身下的持续不断的震动嗡鸣。

但这并不碍事，因为刘昊然凭借着长期和他共点外卖的默契完成了两人份的点餐。这顿饭吃得相当愉快，张若昀被震得高潮了好几次，离开时裤子都湿得黏在了身上。所幸他们回去的时候是打车走的，因此没什么人注意到他的异常。等到两人回宿舍后，张若昀的下体已经被精液和淫液糊了一大片，敏感的阴蒂被跳蛋折磨得又肿又硬，已经到了一碰就去的地步。可刘昊然还是故意含住那肉粒吮吃了好长一段时间，舌头牙齿轮番伺候，直把张若昀口得腰都直不起来。待他爽到失禁之后，刘昊然才抱起他的长腿肏进他的穴里，粗长的阴茎顶着内里的跳蛋，一次又一次的卖力挺干很快就让男孩潮喷不止。

他们一边洗澡一边享受着极致的性爱，随后又回到床上交缠着接吻爱抚。但室友们很快就回到了寝室，被迫分开的两人只能佯装着若无其事地坐在各自的位置上，等到夜色降临之时，再偷偷摸摸地躺在一起。

起初他们都觉得这样的性欲旺盛是因为他们之前都憋了近二十年，所以并没有过分在意地一直顺其自然。可后来试用期过完了，第一学年过完了，甚至连大学都念完了，他们却发现他们做爱的次数完全没有变少，还是和以前一样，接个吻就能滚到一起去，而且一旦开始了那就是想停都停不下来。

但刘昊然的勃起障碍还是一直没治好。说实话，要不是他们每年都会去做检查，张若昀真的不信刘昊然有病。他明明就比AV男主还猛啊！张若昀郁闷，张若昀不解，张若昀摸了摸自己的肚子，有点生闷气地让刘昊然轻一点。

“弄疼你了？”刘昊然关切地凑上来问，手掌贴在张若昀的手背上，和他一起抚摸鼓起来的肚皮。

“没，你顶到宝宝了，他踢我。”

“好，那我轻点。”刘昊然亲吻着张若昀的侧脸放缓动作而加快速度。被磨得舒服的男人不禁呻吟着喘出好听的声音。

临近高潮的两人习惯性地握住对方的手，修长的指节交缠着紧抓彼此。他们是两个有着特殊秘密的人，很幸运地找到了属于特殊自己的那个他。戴在他们手上的那一对指环，有着一个美丽而浪漫的名字，像极了他们之间的故事，名，命定。

完。


End file.
